A conventional drawer lock set includes a dead bolt which can be operated by using a key to lock or unlock the drawer. Generally, the dead bolt of the conventional drawer lock set can be operated vertically as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and operated horizontally as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. Both of the two types of the conventional drawer lock sets includes a body 10/10′ and a tubular member 101 extends from the body 10/10′. An elongate ridge 1011 and an elongate groove 1012 are located in the inner periphery of the tubular member 101. A cylinder 20 receives a core 30 therein and both of which are inserted into the tubular member 101. The cylinder 20 includes a passage 201 through which the pin frame 301 on the core 30 can slide therein. The cylinder 20 further includes an elongate recess 202 and a curved opening 203. The elongate ridge 1011 of the tubular member 101 is engaged with the elongate recess 202 of the cylinder 20, and the curved recess 202 of the cylinder 20 is engaged with the elongate groove 1012. The core 30 includes a driving piece 302 extending from a distal end thereof and the driving piece 302 is engaged with a hole 401 of a driving member 40 which is located to the body 10 and located opposite to the tubular member 101. A protrusion 402 extends from the driving member 40 and is movably engaged with a slot 501 defined in the dead bolt 50. Two pressing members 70 are located on two sides of the dead bolt 50. An end plate 60 is connected to the body 10/10′ to retain and position the driving member 40, the dead bolt 50 and the pressing members 70. When the user uses a key (not shown) to rotate the core 40, the driving member 302 rotates the driving member 40, and the protrusion 402 pushes the dead bolt 50 to be extended out or retracted inward.
Further referring to FIG. 5, it is noted that the two types of the conventional drawer lock set almost have the same parts and structure, except for the direction that the cylinder 20, the body 10 and the dead bolt 50 are located. Most of the users are used to use the key to cooperate with an upright keyhole so that when the dead bolt 50 is operated in horizontal direction while the keyhole is maintained to be upright, the position of the elongate groove 1012 and the length of the tubular member 101 have to be changed. The manufacturers have to manufacture the two different bodies 10, 10′ by two different molding units which is costly. Besides, the parts that have slightly differences are easily confused when assembling the lock sets.
Besides, because the core 30 includes the pin frame 301 which may have different sizes for different designs of the lock set, so that the length of the passage 201 of the cylinder 20 will be varied. Therefore, the manufacturers have to prepare two molding units for manufacturing the core 30 and the cylinder 20, this increases the manufacturing cost.
The present invention intends to provide a drawer lock set which can be used for the need of horizontal operation or vertically operation of the dead bolt with only one part replaced.